Did he kiss you like I do?
by postlux
Summary: The aftermath of Emily telling Aaron she kissed Seth. Set after S2 E6.


'What did I do?' Emily thought, once again. Her hand was raised, hovering parallel to Aaron Shore's office door.

In all honesty, she knew why she did it. She was vulnerable. She had had her heart broken, no, not just broken, shattered. Her father, the only person she has ever cried herself to sleep over had finally come back into her life. Except he didn't. He came to use her for her position. She had known it from the beginning but had tried to think the best. That was her problem, she was never optimistic. Emily liked to think of herself as a realist but in truth she was the most pessimistic person she knew. She should have listened to her gut.

Seth was the one who was there for her, who took care of her after her heart was demolished. She knew why she kissed him. She loved him, simple as that, but she wasn't in love with him. The person she was in love with was currently on the other side of the door.

Gaining her courage, she knocked a short three times, exhaling briefly while trying to gain her footing. Before she lost her courage, she heard a short, "Come in," called out.

Emily stepped into the room, making sure to watch her feet. She has already fallen at Aaron's feet, figuratively, the last thing she needed was to fall at them literally. As her feet carried her over towards his desk she slowly brought her gaze up to him.

Aaron Shore. The only man to ever make her blush, the only man to ever create such a desire inside of her. Not only did she find his gelled back curly locks, endless brown eyes, and muscular build incredibly irresistible, but it was more than that. Aaron was the first person, outside of Kirkman, to believe in her. He was the first man to ever match up to her. His wit, his charm, his intelligence... it was all of it together. Aaron was the only man who could bring Emily to her knees, and in this moment, she was very aware of it.

"Hey Em." Aaron said, glancing up at her from his endless stack of papers.

"Hi." she said quietly, unintentionally making it obvious where her mood was.

With her tone Aaron settled his papers down, lacing his fingers together and leaning towards her. His eyes never left hers as he spoke once more, "What are you still doing here? Everyone left an hour ago." A questioning tone accompanying his words.

"Yeah... " Emily hesitated, dragging her hand through her chocolate hair, "I, Aaron there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay... is it Kirkman? Is everything alright?" He wondered, his gaze skimming her face for any sort of clue.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean yes. Kirkman is fine, everything is fine. It's more of a personal thing." She muttered, wondering what his reaction was about to be.

"Come here." He commanded, his tone softening the more he picked up her mood.

Emily forced her feet to march forward. Gazing at Aaron she watched as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes not leaving her for a moment. A look of concern stretched over his features as he waited for her to speak. Emily walked around his desk, leaning on the edge, crossing her arms in a weak attempt to keep herself together. If this goes bad she has no idea what to do, her heart was already shattered for Christ sake.

Aaron waited patiently, trying not to let his curiosity get the better of him. Aaron reached out his hand grabbing hers, forcing her arms to uncross as she grabs tightly to him. She knew he was trying to make her comfortable, to encourage her to keep going.

"What's bothering you Emily?"

Her hand gripped his even tighter, it was now or never, "I kissed Seth." She said bluntly.

Aaron froze for a moment, a look passing over his face that Emily couldn't read. He responded softly, "I see."

Emily pulled their hands closer to her chest, not wanting him to slip through her fingers, "It was nothing. I swear. He was comforting me and I acted without thinking. Aaron- "

Aaron stood up suddenly with that look back on his face. While Emily was left searching for her voice Aaron's thumb traced a line down her cheek to her lips.

"Did you like it?" He asked, so softly that if they weren't so near she wouldn't have heard it.

Her breath caught in her throat, giving her the ability to utter only a single syllable, "No."

Aaron hummed, his thumb now tracing her lips, "Did you like it when we did?" He wondered, drawing her bottom lip from her top.

"Yes," Emily answered breathily, "yes," she affirmed. More so for herself than for him.

As his face lowered towards hers, his nose skimming against her own, she closed her eyes. Having Aaron this close should come with warning signs.

His lips barley touched her, lightly pressing an innocent kiss, leaving barley any time for her to respond. Emily gripped the sleeve of his jacket wanting to be closer to him. Despite her eyes being closed she could feel him smirking. Aaron took the final step, leaving absolutely no room in-between them. Sighing at the contact, Emily tilted her head up again, wanting nothing more than to feel his velvet lips against hers.

After taking the hint Aaron pressed his lips to hers, this time leaving nothing on the table. Emily's mind began to spin. This was nothing like kissing Seth. Aaron took her to another world, to another _universe_. She gripped onto his jacket even harder, keeping her tongue fighting against his. Ending too soon, Aaron began to gently pull away, giving her one last peck to soften the blow, "Did he kiss you like I do?"

"No." She replied firmly, there was no one who could kiss her like he does. She opened her eyes just in time to see another smirk cross his face, his eyes looking at her from head to toe.

Aaron leaned back in, tracing his nose along her throat, leaving kisses in their wake. As his mouth was busy his hands peeled her blazer off, tossing it and not giving a second glance as to where it landed. Just as he began to suck a spot on her neck that had her mouth open and her muscles clench he began to unbutton her blouse.

Emily realized where this was headed and couldn't help but think about how unethical it was. They were in the white house! In his office! If they were caught they were fired. No matter how much favor you have with the president a rule is still a rule.

"Aaron, stop. We're in the white house." She begrudgingly explained, trying to pull away.

Aaron took a step back. Admiring his work his finger traced her bottom lip. Emily stood in front of him. Her hair a mess, her blouse undone, a light pink lacy bra peaking through. "Sit on my desk, legs apart." He answered, ignoring the bewildered look on her face.

"Aaron - did you hear a word I said?" Please Aaron, come on. If he kept this up she would be doing a lot more than kissing, and she valued her job, "Someone could come in."

He sighed, taking his jacket off and loosening his tie. His fingers ran through his hair while turning back to her. 'Oh my,' she thought, feeling her lower muscles clench. He looked _good_. She licked her lips, watching him roll up the sleeves of his shirt.

"You know as well as I do that there is not a soul left the West Wing right now. We also both know that the cameras in my office turn off at 7pm."

She knew he was right. She was the President's Chief of Staff, there was not a single detail that didn't cross her desk. Still seeing her hesitant look Aaron walked over to his door, flipping the lock. "Desk," he pointed with his chin, "now."

Not needing another command Emily shoved his papers aside, firmly planting herself on his desk as he sauntered back over to her, "I believe I told you to open your legs," He demanded, his voice hoarse with desire.

If she wasn't wet already she was dripping now. She slowly separated her legs, her eyes not moving from his. His pupils dilated as her shirt slipped down her shoulders and her skirt rode up, exposing her matching pink underwear. Emily had never felt more bold in her entire life. It was Aaron. He made her bold, he made her confident.

Aaron sat back down in his chair and pulled himself closer to her. His calloused hands, most likely from boxing Emily thought, traveled up her legs. Her skirt was pushed up even more as he began to place kiss after kiss, each time getting closer to her center. 'Please,' she thought over and over, a mantra forming.

Glancing up at her one more time Aaron pushed her legs further apart, kissing her inner thigh. As he got closer Emily laced her hands in his hair, tugging him closer to her. She leaned back on her elbow as Aaron finally, _finally_ , kissed her where she wanted him most. He ran his tongue over her covered mound, making her spread her legs as far as they could go. After what seemed an eternity, he spread her underwear to the side and licked her from her opening to her clit, making her shudder in response.

Emily felt him lick his lips as he said in wonder, "You're so wet. Hm. Did he do this to you?" He asked, a bit of malice lingering behind his question.

"No.. Aaron, no. Only you. Please." She was so desperate, so needy for his touch. No one had ever made her feel this level of desire. Aaron moved further below her, now on his knees to reach her better. Her hand gripped his curls tighter making them even looser. Getting the message Aaron gave her what she wanted.

'Gods,' she thought, she didn't know that him kissing her folds would feel even better than when he kissed her lips. The more his tongue ran over her clit and the more it dipped into her opening the more she felt as if she was going to burst. "More, please," she begged, so close to her edge.

Aaron responded, going even deeper. His hands gripped the outside of her thighs as she began to quiver. Emily felt herself tip over the edge, his tongue flattened on her clit, driving out her orgasm.

As she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm Aaron stood up, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his belt. Soon his pants followed and then... nothing. Emily admired him. All of him. Aaron was six foot two and pure muscle. She felt her pussy clench again at the sight of him massaging his own cock. His broad shoulders flexed, his eyes examining all of her.

"Fuck," she muttered, the words accidentally leaving her lips. His mouth quirked up, walking near her, his tip bright red from his own touch.

"You look so fucking sexy right now, Emily." His voice low.

He kept touching himself as her brain started to function again. She slipped her shirt the rest of the way down her arms, unhooking her bra, and slipped her skirt and underwear down her legs. All that was left was her high heels. As she started to take them off Aaron grabbed her ankles, "Leave them."

Now it was her turn, she smirked. She used a heel to pull him flush against her. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him, _all_ of him. A man had never made her cum twice in a row but in that moment she knew that was about to change. Aaron's tongue made contact with hers, her breasts rubbing against his chest, creating the most delicious friction. While they continued to kiss and touch each other she felt his hand dip between them, slowly sliding into her opening.

A moan escaped her lips, causing him to groan in response. Aaron added a second finger, making her clench around him. Another moan escaped as he pulled away, "Fuck. Tell me Em, how bad do you want it?" He asked, skimming his fingers over her clit.

"So fucking bad." She whimpered, not able to wait for another second.

Making a noise at the back of his throat she felt Aaron align himself with her. He slowly pushed his thick cock inside of her tight cunt. Her nails scraped a trail down his broad shoulders as he began to move. Nothing would ever feel this good. Nothing was ever going to top being connected to Aaron. This was all she had ever wanted, to be this close to him.

Aaron began to pick up speed, his own eyes closing and groans escaping him. Hearing him moan was the hottest thing Emily had ever heard. She began to grow hotter, feeling her orgasm beginning to approach her.

"Touch me," She begged, her eyes pleading with him further.

He licked his lips, his finger giving her nipples a twist as they ventured down. Aaron began to circle his clit, making her cry out. By his thrusts Emily could feel that he was getting closer. She knew it wouldn't be too much longer and they'd both be crying out. With the feel of him thrusting inside of her, filling her to the brim, and his finger circling her, Emily's inner muscles began to clench, white taking over her vision.

Aaron gripped onto her as they both reached their end, Emily's orgasm triggering his own. She felt him empty inside of her as their foreheads connected. Heavy breathing was the only noise in the quiet office until Aaron muttered, "Did he fuck you like I did?" A smile gracing his lips.

"Shut up," she quipped through her breaths, a laugh from both of them following.

Aaron pulled away first, pulling out of her and handing her a tissue as they both cleaned up. Slowly they each began to dress, their eyes meeting between each article placed back on their bodies. Emily began to fix her hair as she felt Aaron grab her from behind, his hands bringing her back to his chest.

"Don't kiss him again, please." He begged, nuzzling his face to the side of her own.

Emily gripped his hands, turning her face to his, placing a soft kiss against his warm lips, "Never."


End file.
